Wildcat's Threw The Alphabet
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots requested by you. 24 of 26 complete
1. Claims

So, now i have finished All For Love And Happiness (Please read and review *use puppy eyes*) I want to do Drabbles with the letters A-Z. So claim a letter, a challenge/request, a character or pairing, etc. And hence, I will write it! Also let me know if you want it romance, angsty, parody-ish, humor, horror, whatever.

The only thing is:

1) I can't write real, real smut. I can write like kissing romancey scenes like that, but that's about it.

2) Has to be from High School Musical fandom.

I'm fine with writing light slash or whatever, or really weird couples or things.

So please claim!

**Letter - Word – Challenge/Character/Pairing/Request (What you might like to see happen)**

Thank you to anyone that claims. I can't start to start writing. I will begin when all of the letters have been claimed for me to write

**Claims so far:**

**A**_**- **__Alone- Ryan/Sharpay- angsty and romance incorporated (From ActingPrincess)- **Chapter 17**_

**B-** _Baby Troy/Sharpay- Romance_ _(From ActingPrincess)**-** **Chapter 22**  
_

_**C- **__Closer- Kelsi/Ryan- maybe while they're at college Romance (From a secret reader)- **Chapter 18**_

**D-** _Drunk- Chad/Shar- Romance/angst (From ActingPrincess)- **Chapter 8**_

**E-**_Electricity Chad/Sharpay in college, humor/romance (From digigirl02) – **Chapter 13**_

**F-** _Forgiveness- Gabriella/Troy- love and lust (From Katie-Elizabethxo)- **Chapter 2**_

**F-** _Future Fic- Troy/Sharpay- romance/angst (From ActingPrincess)_

**G-** _Gay- Ryan- Angst (From ActingPrincess)- **Chapter 7**_

**H-**_Hats - something Ryan/Kelsi related.(From digigirl02)- **Chapter 4**_

**I- **_Ice - Sharpay agnsty drabble. (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 21**  
_

**J- **_Jewellery-_ _Jason asks Kelsi to marry him. (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 19**_

**K- **_Rocketman is dared by his friends to kiss Sharpay.-Romance/Humor (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 6**_

**L- **L_unkhead- Chad forgets his and Taylor's anniversary, how is he going to make it up to her? (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 20**_

**M- **_Math- Martha tutors Jason in Math (From digigirl02) – **Chapter 11**_

**N**_- Newborn-Kelsi/Ryan-Them adjusting to life with a new baby! (From AllForLoveAndHappiness)- **Chapter 16**_

**O-**_Orange- Kelsi and Chad discuss their favorite colors. (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 5**_

**P- **_Petals- Troy/Gabriella- love, romance (From Katie-Elizabethxo) **- Chapter 25**  
_

**Q-**_Question Sharpay has a question for Zeke (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 14**_

**Q- **_Quit Obessing over me!- Troy/oc- drama, romance, angst, action Troy is a young police officer(between20 and 22) who cant get away from a case that is involving an old classmate whom he never really knew too well (From iHeArTfAnFiCs)_

**R-** _Rape- Troy/Sharpay- Angsty (From ActingPrincess)- **Chapter 9**_

**S-** _Suicide Watch- Zeke and Kelsi- angst, romance, advanture (From iHeArTfAnFiCs) - **Chapter 24**  
_

**T- **_Twincest- Ryan/Sharpay- i like angsty and love (From ActingPrincess) – **Chapter 3**  
_

**T-**_Taylor my Love- Troy/Taylor- Angst, romance, comedy,i kinda want it to take place after high school if thats cool? (From iHeArTfAnFiCs)_

**U- **_Understanding Chad and Ryan reach an understandment of each other non-slash (From digigirl02) – **Chapter 12**_

**V- **_Video camera- Troy/Gabriella- humour. ive got a request they have to do a video project together. (From Katie-Elizabethxo)_

_**W-**_ _Without You- Jason and Sharpay- Drama and Romance (From iHeArTfAnFiCs) - **Chapter 23**  
_

**X- **_X-ray- _Troy/Ryan- humor "How do you explain to someone you twisted your ankle making out with Ryan Evans?" _(From iHeArTfAnFiCs)- **Chapter 15**_

**Y- **_Yes You can't say no to an Evans, Kelsi's POV to Ryan asking her to prom. (From digigirl02)- **Chapter 10**_

**Z- **_Zeke you butthead!- Zeke and Martha- Comdey, general (From iHeArTfAnFiCs)_

I will write any double letter after i have gone threw the Alphabet once

Thank you again to anyone who leaves me anything

Draco's Guardian Angel

Now i have all the letters i will begin

**Edit:** I am having a lot of fun writing these drabbles so feel very to give me anymore challenges.. I will write them after i have finished with the first 26


	2. Forgiveness Troyella

_Hello readers, I'm back. I know i said would do this in alphabetical order but the horrible monster that is called writers block attacked me and this was the only one i could think of an idea for. This is for Katie-Elizabethxo. I know this has a lot Troy/Kelsi but I hope you like it Katie. Review please_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s. i don't own hsm  
_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**F**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Forgiveness_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Gabriella/Troy  
_

_**Other**__- love and lust_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How could he?" Gabriella said to Taylor trying not to look over to where Troy was. There were tear rolling down her cheeks. The reason for this was Troy was currently sat in the same chair with Kelsi. She was sat on his lap and he was kissing her and touching her up. What Gabriella didn't know was that the pair were very much drunk and had know idea what they were doing.

"Don't worry Gabi" Taylor replied putting her arms around her friend

"She's supposed to be my friend" Gabriella said pulling away from Taylor

"She is" Taylor replied

"Then way does she have her hands all over him" Gabriella said looking over to Troy and Kelsi. Kelsi had now slipped her hands under Troy's shirt. She this was the last straw and she marched straight over to them and pulled Kelsi of him "Get off my man" she said to Kelsi

"Chill babe there's plenty of Troy to share" Troy slurred

"Your drunk" Gabriella said

"He no drunk" Kelsi replied trying to sit on Troy's lap again

"So are you?" Gabriella said trying to keep Kelsi off Troy

"No" Kelsi slurred

Taylor who had come over with Gabriella said "I think we should get them home"

"So do I" Gabriella said

Taylor put her arm around Kelsi and said "Let's get you home"

"No" Kelsi replied trying to pull away

"Yes" Taylor said leading her to the door

"Bye Tay" Gabriella said

"See you tomorrow Gabi" Taylor told Gabriella and as she went out of the door.

When Taylor and Kelsi were gone Gabriella just looked at Troy. "Come on let's get you home" She said

Troy was being suborn and wouldn't get out the chair "No" he whined "I don't want to go home"

Gabriella tried to pull Troy from the chair but he just pulled into his lap "Just to let you know I forgive you"

"I don't care. Just get out of those clothes" Troy said

"Troy" Gabriella said a little shocked

"What babe? I know you want to" Troy replied

"No Troy" Gabriella said trying to get up but Troy wouldn't let her. He held tightly onto to her and started to his her neck

Gabriella was trying to resist Troy but when he put his hand under her skirt she couldn't resist him any more. She broke their kissing and whispered in her ear "If you come with me we can do more of this"

Troy was up like a shot and pretty much dragged Gabriella from the room. Gabriella got into her car and drove back to her place. He mum was out of town so she wouldn't know what they were going to get up to. Gabriella parked her car and got out. They walked over to the front door well more Gabriella walked and Troy stumbled. Once they were in the house they picked up from where they left off at the party.

They next morning Gabriella woke up lying next to Troy. When she looked at the sleeping Troy she instantly regretted what they had done._ Your meant to be mad at him_ she thought. She could never stay mad at him for long though even if he had been kissing her friend at a party. She would always forgive him and when she forgave him they would always end up doing what they did


	3. Twincest Rypay

_Hello to you readers out there. Here is the next of the one shots and this one is a Rypay. I warn you don't like it don't read it. I know you weren't that happy that i started with a Troyella Char (ActingPrincess) but here is one of yours like i said i would write. I hope you like. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**T **

_**Word Prompt**_**- **_Twincest_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Ryan/Sharpay_

_**Other**__- i like angsty and love _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ryan paced around his room. He could get Sharpay of his mind. _Why couldn't I have a brother? A twin brother, is that too much to ask? But no, I just happen to have a twin sister. I love you and all, but really my life would probably be a million times better if you were a boy _He thought.

Ryan moved over to his bed and sat on it. On the table next to his bed was a picture of Ryan and Sharpay in their 'Twinkle Towne' outfits. He looked at it thinking _Maybe I wouldn't be your slave. Your dance partner. Your barely brother if you were a boy. By heck, I might even be on a sports team or something normal, not theatre if you were a brother._

Ryan put the picture down, got up and walked over to his wardrobe _My wardrobe, that would be greatly affected, I know. My outfits. (Would i even call them 'outifts',would I?) probably wouldn't match. I be in Jeans and t-shirts not any of the stuff i wear now_ He thought looking at what he had in there.

Ryan walked back across the room and lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking I_f I had a twin brother, I'd be his punching bag, not a dance partner. His second string on a sports team, mean and not well known. And mom would take the liberty of planning my outfits for me_

Ryan knew he had to do something about this so he got up off the bed again and moved across the room to where his desk was. He picked up a pen and started to write down what he was thinking. On the bottom of it he wrote:

_Oh heck with it, Sharpay Evans i know that your my sister and it's wrong but I love you. I love you more than i should. _

He signed the letter Ry and folded the paper writing on the front Shar. He walked out the room and towards Sharpay's. The door was closed so he slipped the note under the door.

Sharpay who had been doing much of the same saw the note come under her door. She walked over to it and picked it up. She knew from looking at the writing on the front that it was from Ryan. She unfolded the paper and began to read it. Once finished she walked over to her desk and picked up a pen and wrote this in response to Ryan

_I got your note, whether you meant for me to or not. You're lucky it was a note. Were you planning on saying that to my face? That you wished I was a boy? Whatever._

_But thank you for the apology... I'd start ranting about how I wish you were a girl, but I'd end up doing the same thing._

_I love you Ryan (again, you have no idea how much.)__I'm sick of our parents never being here. And I think we're old enough to move out, are you with me?_

_Shar x_

Sharpay put down her pen and read threw the letter once more. She folded over the paper and went to Ryan's room. She did the same as Ryan and put it under his door.

Ryan saw that a note had been put under his door and went over to it and picked it up. He opened the note and read it. Once he had read the note he went straight to Sharpay's room and knocked on the door "Come in" Sharpay said

Ryan pushed open the door. He walked across the room and pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her "I love you Shar" he told her when they broke up

"I love you to Ry" Sharpay told him


	4. Hats Ryelsi

_Hello it's me again for the third time today on this fic. Here is the first of many fic's that were requested by digigirl02. I hope you like them. I know I like this one._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**H**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Hats _

_**Character/ Pairing- **__something Ryan/Kelsi related_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ryan and Kelsi were sat in the music by the piano. Kelsi was writing more music for the show and Ryan was helping her "Kels" Ryan said to her while she was scribbling down the melody she had just put together

"Yes Ry" Kelsi replied not looking up from the music sheet

"Why do you always wearing hats?" Ryan asked looking at her

"To hide my horrible hair" Kelsi replied putting the music sheets down

"Your hair's not horrible" Ryan said knocking off Kelsi's hat. Ryan picked it up of the floor before Kelsi had the chance to get it

"It is Ryan" Kelsi said trying to get her hat back but Ryan was holding it just out of reach. He took a few steps back and ended up bumping into the wall

"Looks like your trapped now Ry" Kelsi said stepping foward so as to get her hat back

"Yes" Kelsi replied

"I have a condition though" Ryan said

Kelsi looked at Ryan wondering what it was "What's the catch?" she asked him

"You'll be my date to the senior prom" Ryan said

"I thought you'd never ask" Kelsi said

"So is that a yes" Ryan asked

"It is" Kelsi said with a smile on her face

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at eight" Ryan said placing Kelsi's hat back on her head

"Thank you" Kelsi replied "Now we need to get this some finished"

"Ok" Ryan said and the pair went back to the piano and continued like nothing had ever happened.


	5. Orange KelsiChad

_It's me again Hello. I hope you like this i would like to thank all of those who have reviewed these so far (You know who you are) This is another request from digigirl02 i hope you like it. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**O**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Orange _

_**Character/paring**__- Kelsi/Chad_

_**Other-**__ Kelsi and Chad discuss their favorite colors. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Yo small person" Chad said walking across the art class towards Kelsi

Kelsi looked up and saw Chad. She knew it was him straight away because he is the only person that calls he small person. That and Chad was the only other person in this class that she would talk to her "What's up?" Kelsi asked him

"I was wondering. What's you favorite color?" Chad asked her when he reached her

"Orange" Kelsi replied

"I always imagined you more of a pink person myself" Chad said sitting down next to Kelsi

"No way" Kelsi replied "I hate pink"

"Whys that?" Chad asked

"I'll give you one guess" Kelsi said

"What?" Chad said

Kelsi just looked at him

Chad thought about it and then replied "Sharpay"

"Yes. She just over does it with the pink" Kelsi said

"I know. It's scary" Chad shuddered

"Totally" Kelsi said looking back at the sketch she was doing. Chad grabbed a pencil and started to doodle in his sketch pad. He didn't know why he took art as an elective. Wait he did know why. He took it because it was the only class left for him to be put into seeing as he was ill on sign up day and Troy didn't think to sign Chad up for the same class as him.

"What's you favorite color?" Kelsi asked Chad not looking up from her sketch

"Same as you" Chad replied looking over to Kelsi

"Really. Why?" Kelsi asked

"Because it's the color of a basketball and i love basketball" Chad replied. He knew that his reason behind liking orange was a little lame but he didn't really care.

"Awesome" Kelsi replied with a smile

"I know" Chad said

Kelsi was about to reply when the bell went "Come on then Small Person" Chad said putting his things into his back pack

"Ok" Kelsi said collecting up her things and getting up. The two them left the classroom to go and get some lunch and to find the others


	6. Kiss JimmieSharpay

_It's me again. I hope you like this next chapter i know i had fun writing it. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Review please_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**K**

_**Word Promt- **__Kiss_

_**Character/Pairing**_**- **_Jimmie/Sharpay_

_**Other-**__Rocketman is dared by his friends to kiss Sharpay.-Romance/Humor _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of guys stared expectantly at Donny, who sat deep in thought. Finally he Smirked, "Okay Rocketman, your dare is easy."

Said guy out a sigh of relief.

"All you need to do is Sharpay Evans before the school year is out."

Ginny gaped, "Don! You can't be serious! I have to kiss the Ice Princess"

Donny smirked, "You're welcome, Man."

"I thought you said the dare would be easy!" Jimmie replied, ignoring the smaller guy.

"Oh, believe me, Jimmie. It will be easy," the brunette replied, "Kiss Sharpay by the end of the school year. Good night and good luck, Ginny."

And with that, the group disbanded, still chuckling to themselves, except for one overwhelmed Jimmie 'The rocket' Zara

It had been a week since Donny had issued The Dare to Jimmie. One long, agonizing week characterized by a large amount of stalking and the guys were getting impatient.

"Jimmie!" hissed Donny from across the library table, "Just go up there and kiss the bloody daylights out of her!"

Jimmie rolled his eyes at the other boy, "'Donny, I can't just go up to her and kiss like that."

"And why not?"

"Look, I'm doing this dare. I should at least make it amusing if not enjoyable!"

Donny sighed and nodded, "Alright. Just hurry up though because _I'm _getting nervous, and I don't need to kiss Sharpay!"

"Oh yes you do, Jonas. Can't live without it," the blonde smirked as she snuck up behind the pair, eliciting gasps of surprise.

Jimmie, seeing his chance, grinned, "Of course, Donny. Haven't you heard? Sharpay here is East High's most renown...kisser!"

Donny stared at the Jimmie as if the latter were insane. Sharpay, on the other hand, couldn't but help gloat at her alleged fame in the kissing department, "Ah, so you've heard, Rocketman. Of course, that's something you won't be able to experience, considering you're too poor for a proper kiss."

Jimmie lunged at her in rage, seeing red. The Drama Queen unintentionally took a step backwards in slight fear. The basketball player, however, did anything but pummel her. In fact, he kissed her. Quite fiercely. With tongue. _Nice snog, but not good for much else _Sharpay thought to herself.

"Well, Evans, I'm surprised _you _can afford a proper kiss, seeing as you have to either have to bribe or piss the bloody hell out of a guy to get snogged!" He snarled and flounced out of the library.

Donny sighed, _he'll do wonders for her ego._


	7. Gay Ryan

_Hi to all of you reading this. I really have been on a roll today 6 chapters on for this and two for another fic. This new chapter is for ActingPrincess. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave any reviews you want_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s. I don't own hsm_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**G**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Gay_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Ryan_

_**Other**__- Angst _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ryan Evans was fed up with living a lie.

He couldn't lie to the people he loved any more. What he was fed up with lying about is his sexuality. Ryan Evans was gay and always had been. Ryan want to come out and tell everyone but he has been to scared to.

He didn't know how they would react when they found our about him. Well, actually that's a lie Ryan knew how his parents would react when he told them.

He knew that they would throw him out and totally disown him much like they did with his older brother, Chip.

He knew that his sister who loved him whatever he was would come with him when his parents kicked him out.

He knew he would tell his sister that she couldn't come with him. She would come with him though no matter what he said to her.

He knew that if Sharpay followed him out their parents would disown her as well

He knew that when he did Kelsi would probably not speak to him for weeks because he had been lying to her. Also he knew she wouldn't talk to him because he knew that Kelsi had been crushing on Ryan for year and she would now know that she would never be able to have him as he was gay.

He also knew that she would come around because Kelsi could never stay angry with Ryan for to long.

What Ryan didn't knew was how his other friends would react. Would they hate Ryan for who he was or would they say that they were happy for him.

Something else he knew was that he needed to tell them today. He needed to tell them while they were all together because he didn't think he could tell them in groups.

Ryan had his bag packed and was prepared to be kicked out.

All of his friends arrived for the party. They were having fun. Time for the speeches came. Ryan knew exactly what he was going to say to everyone and they were the would "I'm gay"

When Ryan said this his parents reacted in the way he thought they would "Pack a bag and get out" his father said to him

Ryan looked at his father and said "I'm already packed"

Sharpay reacted as Ryan thought she would as well. She said that she would be coming with him. He told her that she couldn't but she wouldn't take no for an answer much like he thought she would "Come on then Shar" he said to her

All Ryan's friends were shocked they didn't know how to react to what they had just seen. Kelsi was the first to speak out "Tell me you lying" she said to him

"I'm sorry Kels. I'm not" Ryan replied looking Kelsi in the Ryan

Looking into Ryan's eyes she knew that he was telling the truth.

One finally thing that Ryan knew. He knew that now he had come out life would never be the same for him again.


	8. Drunk Chadpay

_Hello to all you readers out there. I hope you enjoy this one. It's for ActingPrincess. Also i would like to apologise if this sucks because i have never been drunk so i would really know how to write it well. Also thank you to ActingPrincess and digigirl02 who have reviewed all the chapters so far._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**D**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Drunk_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Chad/Shar_

_**Other**__- Romance/angst _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was the graduation party, and everyone was doing just that-_ partying_. Also they were all getting very, very drunk

Sharpay watched Chad dance with the other girls on the dance floor. She thought Chad wasn't the sort of person that danced at parties, but it made her jealous to see Chad not looking at her but loads of other girls' bodies as she didn't know why.

She glanced at the tequila Chad was sipping, then she saw Chad peer down one of the girls' shirts. It made for some strange reason made her blood boil. She didn't know if Chad was acting like himself or not. What she did know was that for some reason she didn't like that Chad focusing his attention on other girls even if he was drunk or not.

She reached for the tequila on the counter next to her and gulped it down, the whole bottle. When she was done sipping it, she suddenly felt pretty free and very lightheaded. She saw Chad look down the another girl's shirt again which made her get up and march over to him.

"Hey", she said, poking him in a drunken state, "Don't you be looking down other girl's shirts, in fact, you can look down mine." If Sharpay hadn't been dead drunk she wouldn't have said that to Chad in a million years. But the thing is; she _was _dead drunk.

Chad didn't give a second thought, he was drunk beyond belief as well. He just smiled goofily at her. What he did next was pick her up and carry her out of the room and into the hall. When they were in the hall he put her down kissed her. The kiss was filled with lust and passion. They kissed all the way down the hall, up the stairs and into Chad's empty bedroom. Once they were in his room they started to removed each others clothes.

You might say what they did was out of hidden desire for each other, but if that was the case, the consequence would be dire.


	9. Rape Troypay

_Hello too of you reading this. This one is for Acting Princess. I hope you like it. Remember review as reviews make the author happy and keeping the author happy is a good thing_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**R**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Rape_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Troy/Sharpay_

_**Other**__- Angsty_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He was gone. Killed by the man that she thought was in love with her. After all that they had gone through together, he turned against her and killed the only person that she had ever known to love.

He entered into her room. She hoped that he it wasn't him who did it. To her, nothing he could say would make her hate him even less. He betrayed her. She sat on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. He had made his way to her. He broke away her Ice Princess image. She stood up, about ready to leave. When he shoved her back onto the bed and straddled her. She could not let him know that he was hurting her even though he would say to her that he would never do that. That was over when he killed the man she loved. She could not let him know that he was getting to her. He went as quickly as he came, leaving her in the room, naked, alone, and torn up inside.

He killed the only one she loved. She got up and put back on her robes. She walked over to her jewellery box and opened it. After removing some things, she left the room…

_My dearest Zeke, _

_I have always loved you. I cannot imagine my life without you. I am going to be with you soon. _

_Love, _

_Sharpay Evans x_

Her body was found about a week later, in the Drama room, where she and her lover would go during those days he when he was alive. The letter was found in her right hand. A ring, bearing the East High logo, was found on her left ring finger. A knife was found next to her body, lying in a pool of blood. Her arms were caked with blood. She had apparently committed suicide, slitting her wrists. Troy stood above her body, letter clutched in his hand. He looked at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. He placed the letter back into Sharpay's hands.

"You are with him now, my dear Sharpay," he whispered, as he turned his back toward her body.


	10. Yes Ryelsi

_Hello again readers, I know that this isn't exactly what you want but seeing as i haven't seen the hsm 3 in a long time i thought that i would write Hat's from the point of view of Kelsi seeing as during that Chapter Ryan asks her to Prom. I hope you don't mind that i did it like this digigirl02. Enjoy and remember reviews are a good thing_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s i don't own hsm_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y**

_**Word Prompt**_**- **_Yes_

_**Character/Pairing- **__Ryan/Kelsi_

_**Other-**__ You can't say no to an Evans, Kelsi's POV to Ryan asking her to prom. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was sat alone in the music room with Ryan. I was working on music for the show and Ryan there to help me except he wasn't doing a very good job "Kels" he said to me while i was trying to write down the melody that i had just put together

"Yes Ry" I rply not looking up from the music sheet

"Why do you always wearing hats?" he asked looking at me

I was a little shocked to her ryan ask me that question especially when i had told him before why i always wore hats."To hide my horrible hair" I reply putting the music sheets down and looking up to him

"Your hair's not horrible" Ryan said to me knocking off my hat. I tried to get it before Ryan got it but i didn't mange to in time

"It is Ryan" I tell him trying to get my hat back. Ryan was holding it just out of my reach though. He took a few steps back and ended up bumping into the wall

"Looks like your trapped now Ry" I say stepping forward so i would be able to get my hat back from him

"Can i have me hat back now?" I say to him

"Ok" He said. I looked at him. He's not just going to give me my hat back without a catch or anything and as if reading my mind Ryan said "I have a condition though"

I continued looked at Ryan wondering _what is it_ "What's the catch?" I asked him

"You'll be my date to the senior prom" Ryan said

I was a little in shock. Ryan was asking me to Prom. I knew i was going to say yes to him. That is for two reason one being you don't ever say No to and Evans "I thought you'd never ask" I tell him

"So is that a yes" Ryan said giving me that charming Evans smile

"It is" I reply with a smile

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at eight" Ryan said placing the hat back on my head

"Thank you" I reply looking at him "Now we need to get this some finished"

"Ok" Ryan said. He and I went back to the piano and continued like nothing had ever happened.


	11. Math Jartha

_Hello readers, Sorry for not updating this in a few days I've been super busy. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will get around to writing some more today as well. Thank you to those that have reviewed this so far. To digigirl02 I hope you enjoy this and I hope everyone else enjoys this as well_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**M**

_**Word Prompts**_**- **_Math_

_**Character/Pairing**__- __Jason/Martha_

_**Other-**__ Martha tutors Jason in Math _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Jason! You can figure this out!" Martha encouraged Jason but Jason was not so sure. Martha been tutoring Jason two days a week for the past month and everything had been going great until now.

"I dunno. What does pi equal? 3.1416?" Jason asked Martha.

"Yes! Now the formula is Area pi times radius squared. The radius is five, you multiply five times pi and you get?" Martha told Jason

Jason was using his calculator to get his answer, "Um, 78. 5400?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh you did it!" Martha squealed hugging him. Jason hugged her back and smelled her hair. '_Hm, Strawberries and bananas!' _He thought

"Okay, let's move on to fractions." She says awkwardly pulling back.

"M'kay" Jason replied.

"Okay, every fraction is out of a hundred so it's fairly easy" Martha said but all Jason can do now is stare at her. _Damn, she is so beautiful! She has the most beautiful brown eyes! Her hair always looks beautiful and smells so good! Her laugh is like music to my ears! She's too perfect! _Were the thought going though Jason's head now.Martha notices Jason isn't paying attention and takes advantage.

"Jason!" Martha screams and stumbles back. Martha laughs as does Jason

"Okay, what did I just say?" Martha asked.

"Well" Jason said crossing his arms and putting them on the table, "you were talking about fractions." he informed her.

"Oh really" she said also crossing her arms and putting them on the table, "give me an example."

"Hm" Jason said leaning closer to her "there is a 100 chance that I'll do this." With that Jason broke the gap between them and kissed her passionately. He had never felt a kiss so passionate. For Martha, she was in shocked! She never thought the guy of her dreams would actually kiss her! She slowly started kissing back. She then pulled away blushing. Jason had a confused look on his face and Martha said, "Jason you have Kelsi!"

With that she picked up her belongings and ran away


	12. Understanding ChadRyan

_Hello to everyone out there in fanfiction land. I have returned with the next chapter. I hope you like it. I know i had fun writing it. Remember to review. Digigirl02 this is for you i hope it's what you want_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**U**

_**Word Prompt**_**- **_Understanding _

_**Character/Pairing **__Chad and Ryan_

_**Other- **__Chad and Ryan reach an understanding of each other non-slash _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, why are we here again?" Chad asked Ryan. Chad had been dragged out by Ryan with promise that Ryan would buy him ice cream. "And when can we get ice cream"

"Because I need a new hat, duh." Ryan said blatantly looking over at Chad "And as soon as we're done in here"

"Ryan...you have like a billion hats." Chad told him

"No, I only have fifty three." Ryan told Chad matter of factly

"So" Chad replied. He wasn't really that happy about having been dragged out to look at hat's with Ryan when he could have been doing other thing. Also he totally wasn't happy that he would have to wait for ages for get his ice cream. He knew that when Ryan was looking at hats it took forever. He only knew this because before they went out to the shops they bumped into Sharpay and Sharpay told him that they would be a few hours.

"You know, Sharpay doesn't complain when she comes with me." Ryan told Chad while he looked at a blue sparkly hat on one of the stands

"That's because Sharpay like shopping and I don't" Chad informed him

"Just stop moaning Chad" Ryan told him as he picked up the sparkly blue hat he had been admiring from in the window and the sole reason they had come into the shop.

"Get the damn hat sparkle boy." Chad said as he was getting pretty irritated being surrounded by all these hats

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ryan exclaimed

"Could have fooled me and anyway I said your hats were gay not you." Chad replied looking at Ryan

"My hats are not gay! I am!" Ryan said.

"What?" Chad replied looking at Ryan. Chad was in a little shocked at this little revelation.

"I'm gay" Ryan said

Chad looked at Ryan. Ryan looked like he was your typical gay guy but Chad never really expected that he was "What about Kelsi?" Chad said

"She knows" Ryan told Chad. Kelsi was the first person that Ryan came out to. In fact Kelsi was the only person that knew he was gay.

"Whoa but aren't you two like an item" Chad said

"How can we be an item if i'm gay?" Ryan asked him

"Pretty easily" Chad replied

"Ok" Ryan said

"I mean you to are like total couple like. When people first meet you they think your together" Chad said

"I didn't know that" Ryan said. He then paused before saying "How are me and Kelsi totally couple like?"

"Well you two are like always holding hand's and flirting" Chad told

"Really" Ryan said

"Yes" Chad replied

"Oh" Ryan replied

"Are you sure your gay?" Chad said taking the hat Ryan had in his hand from him

"Yeah" Ryan said

"Well now i know that is there anyone your crushing on right now" Chad asked Ryan hoping that he wouldn't say that he was crushing on him

"There is someone be he unfortunately is taken" Ryan told Chad

"Who's that?" Chad asked thinking of all the guys that were taken that Ryan knew. It didn't take long for Chad to come up with the list as there were only three guys that were dating anyone at the moment and they were Troy, Zeke and himself.

"Um...Zeke" Ryan told Chad

"For real" Chad said

"Yeah" Ryan replied

"But isn't he like dating your sister" Chad said

"Yeah he is" Ryan said. It then feel silent. After a few minutes of looking at the hat's Ryan said "You won't tell anyone will you"

"Of course" Chad said "You can trust me"

"Thanks" Ryan replied with a smile

"Now it's going to be hard not to tell the others on a none ice cream filled stomach so can we get these stupid hats and go for ice cream" Chad said to Ryan

"Sure" Ryan replied. They then went and payed for the hat Ryan had decided to buy.


	13. Electricity Chadpay

_Hello all you readers out there, I hope you like this one. I myself an not to sure about it. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**E**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Electricity _

_**Character/Pairing- **__Chad/Sharpay _

_**Other- **__college, humor/romance _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Their hands brush, but it's not a big deal; they're just reaching for a script. Chad rubs his hand where it burned, where Sharpay had touched him. _Electricity_, he decides. sh_e's electrically charged. Of course. _He runs his fingers through his hair and ignores the knot in his stomach. It was nothing.

Sharpay sits next to him and the heat radiating off of her is warm. Unlike when they were in high school and all she radiated was the cold. Chad shifts closer, and their knees touch. He can see the blond twitch out of the corner of his eye, but distracts himself with his lunch. Sam, one of their college friends sits down and starts talking, but Chad is hardly listening. Sharpay's foot is moving slowly against his ankle, and he can hardly breathe. He wonders if this is what being electrified feels like.

Chad couldn't take it much longer. He needed her and he need her now. Her teasing was just getting to be to much for him. During their years of High School their friends would never have thought that Chad and Sharpay would have ended up together but they again that's what happens when all you and your friends leave you and you are left with the one girl you never got along with before. Chad got up and whispered into Sharpay's ear "My room now"

Chad then rushed to his room to make it presentable for when Sharpay arrived.

"We really need to stop the teasing" Chad said when Sharpay arrived at his room.

"Why? I quite like it?" Sharpay replied. She moved closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck "And anyway i thought you like it as well"

"I do" Chad replied slipping his arms around Sharpay's waist

"Then why stop" Sharpay replied

"Not sure" Chad replied as he gets moved backwards towards the cold the wall of Chad's room. Their lips brush together, slowly and unsure at first, but suddenly longing and overdue. Chad's entire front is numb because Sharpay keeps bumping their bodies together, sending an electric surge through everything she collides with. And Chad never wants to stop.


	14. Question Zekepay

_Hello to all you darling readers out there. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed this so far (You know who you are) I also hope you like this one. Remember to review. Also to all you Ryelsi fans out there check out Alphabet soup for another drabble challenge_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Q**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Question_

_**Character/Pairing- **__Sharpay/Zeke_

_**Other-**__ Sharpay has a question for Zeke _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sharpay and Zeke were having their weekly picnic by the lake on the lava springs golf course. That place held a lot of memories for the pair and Sharpay was about to add to them.

"Zeke you know I love you right" Sharpay said looking over to Zeke as he took a bit of a strawberry

"Of course. Why?" Zeke said as he fed a strawberry to Sharpay

Sharpay had a question for Zeke but she was to scared to ask him it. She knew what he would say to her but she was to scared to ask it. She was about to ask him but then she chickened out by saying "Just wanted to make sure"

Zeke smiled at Sharpay and said "I've got a surprise"

"oo What is it?" Sharpay replied. She loved surprises but she could never wait for them

"Close your eyes" Zeke told her. Sharpay did as Zeke told her to do. Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Inside the box was a necklace. Zeke removed it from the box and moved around to put it on Sharpay "What are you doing?" Sharpay said

"Open your eyes" Zeke replied putting the necklace on

"Oh Zeke it's beautiful" Sharpay said looking at the necklace. Sharpay knew that this would be the best time to ask him "I've got something for you as well"

"You didn't have to get me anything" Zeke replied

"I wanted to" Sharpay said getting the box from in her pocket

Zeke looked at the box. When Sharpay gave him the box he opened it "Zeke I love you more than words can say so I guess I'll just give you these four. Will you marry me?"

Zeke was in shock "Of course" he replied


	15. Xray Tryan

_Hello to all you readers out there, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed these so far.. I hope you enjoy this one. I know i had fun writing it. iHeArTfAnFiCs a.k.a Lauren here's one of yours like i said i would write.. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angek_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**X**

_**Word Prompt**_**- **_X-ray_

_**Character/Pairing**__- _Troy/Ryan

_**Other**_- _humor "How do you explain to someone you twisted your ankle making out with Ryan Evans?" _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I'm screwed _Troy thought as he sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He looked at the blonde boy that was sat next to him and said "How will i explain to my dad that i twisted your ankle making out with you"

"I'm not sure" The boy replied fixing up his hat

"My dad is going to kill me" Troy said. Troy's dad will kill him for two reasons, One that he has twisted his ankle and won't be able to play in the championship game next week and two Troy was gay and he had twisted his ankle while making out with the boy that was sat next to Troy in the waiting room

"Don't worry" the blonde boy said placing his hand over Troy's

"How can i not?" Troy said looking down at his and the other boys

"I'll be there for you Troy" the blonde said

"Thanks Ry" Troy replied with a smile

"When do you want to break the news to him?" Ryan asked him

"Which news? The me twisting my ankle news or the me being gay news" Troy said

"Well your going to have to tell him the twisting your ankle news soon because the only way you can leave here is if an parent or guardian signs you out" Ryan replied

"I guess" Troy replied

"Do you want me to call him?" Ryan asked

"Would you?" Troy replied

"Sure" Ryan said with a smile "Now give me your cell phone"

Troy handed over his cell phone and left the hospital to make the call. Once Ryan had made the call her returned back to Troy "He's on his way and as you said he's not happy" he said as he handed Troy back his phone

"Great" Troy said sarcastically

"Don't worry. He won't think any less of you" Ryan said

"But my dad hate's guy like us" Troy replied

Ryan just looked at Troy unsure of what to say "Come here" Troy said patting his lap

Ryan smiled and sat on his lap. When Ryan was sat on Troy's lap Troy leaned in and kissed. They didn't break apart until they heard "Troy Bolton. What the hell do you think your doing?"

When they heard this Ryan jumped of Troy's lap "Dad i can explain" Troy said

"I-i-i-i-i better go" Ryan said backing away from them

"I think you should" Jack said

"No don't Ry" Troy said looking over to Ryan

Ryan didn't say anything he just stood there.

"So is this the reason that you twisted you ankle" Jack said

"Yes" Troy said "I was making out with him when i tripped"

"Troy when you get out of here and home you can pack your bags and leave" Jack said. He went and signed the papers for Troy to be released.

While this was happening Ryan moved over to Troy and said "You can come and stay with me if you want"

"I'd like that" Troy said. Ryan's parents knew about him being gay and they didn't really mind. Also they loved Troy so they would be more than happy

"Let me call my dad and tell him" Ryan said

"Alright" Troy said. Ryan went out the hospital and called him. While Ryan was doing this Jack returned "You can leave" he told Troy

"Thanks dad" Troy said

"I have no son" Jack replied turning away from Troy

Ryan returned to Troy and the pair headed back to Troy's in Ryan's car. When they got to Troy's house the packed up all of his things and put them in the back of Ryan's car. After all of this had happened he put his house key down the side and left the house forever.


	16. New Born Ryelsi

_Hello all you readers out there i am back with the next of these little drabbles. This one is for AllForLoveAndHappiness I hope you all like it. Remember to review._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s i also plan to start my own drabble challenge tomorrow_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**N**

_**Word Prompt**__- Newborn_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Kelsi/Ryan_

_**Other**__-Them adjusting to life with a new baby! _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Your turn" Kelsi groaned putting her pillow over her head.

"I went last time" Ryan complained

"No I did" Kelsi returned

Ryan looked over to the clock. The time read 5.00am "No it's your turn. I went at 4.00am"

"Yeah but i went at 2.00 and 3.00" Kelsi explained.

"When are we leaving to see Shar again" Ryan asked

"7.00" Kelsi told him

"Why don't we get a head start then" Ryan said getting out of bed

"Alright" Kelsi said getting out of the bed as well. The couple went threw the other room where their week old son Andrew was lying in his cot crying. Andrew was a spitting image of Ryan except for the colour of his hair, It was brown. The same shade as Kelsi. Kelsi went over to the cot and picked him up. As soon as he was picked up he stopped crying. This was something had happened every time either Kelsi or Ryan picked him up.

"Let's get you ready to go to aunty Sharpay and Uncle Zeke's" Kelsi said. Kelsi and Ryan would have to take Andrew in their car all the way to Albuquerque from their apartment in New York so they could visit Sharpay and Zeke.

They were also going back to Albuquerque so they could have Andrew's christening. They would be inviting all of their closest friends and family members to the christening. The christening was to be a double event because Sharpay and Zeke also had just addition to their family. Sharpay had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl called Abigail a few days for Kelsi gave birth to Andrew.

When the couple backed everything they would need into their car they set off on the _4,754 miles road trip back to Albuquerque. _They hoped that Andrew would be quiet most of the trip because they knew that if he wasn't it would be one hell of a trip


	17. Alone Rypay

_Hello readers I'm back and here the next of the drabbles. I hope you like it. I know it could be better. Give me your honest opinions on it. I don't think it is that good. Remember to review and thank you to those who have reviewed the previous chapters_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A**

_**Prompt word- **__Alone_

_**Character/ Pairing- **__Ryan/Sharpay_

_**Other-**__ angsty and romance incorperated _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We were stood at the airport with all our friends, Kelsi and I were just about to leave for New York. I knew that i would miss this place. I knew i would miss my friends. I would miss everything about Albuquerque. What i would miss most about it though would be my Twin sister, Sharpay. I love her. She took me to the side so she would be able to speak to me alone. "I'm going to miss you Ry" she said with tears in her eyes. Sharpay didn't like the idea that she would be being left alone in Albuquerque.

"I'll miss you to" i reply hugging her. She wraps her arms around me

"Don't leave me" She said holding tightly onto me

"I have to" i tell her pulling away from her a little

"I don't want to be alone" she says to me

"You won't be alone" I tell her. I guess this was going to be a big change for the pair of us we have never been separated before and the first time we are we are going to be thousand of miles away.

"But i will" She says to me

"No you'll have Chad" I remind her

"But it won't be the same Ry" she replies

"How?" I ask her

"When you leave it will be like i'm alone even though i have loads of people around me" she explained "I need you Ry"

"I'm sorry Shar. I have to go" I say to her. I know she's not doing this to be selfish like loads of people would think. I thinks she doing this because she truly doesn't want us to be apart. I pull out of her arms and say a final good bye to all of my friends. Kelsi and I walk to the gates together and get on the plane.

* * *

A week later i find myself driving back to my childhood home in the back of a taxi. I had been talking with Kelsi when my phone rang and i got a call from Troy. It was a call to say that Sharpay had been in a car crash. She died instantly.

When i got back and saw the body i felt like there was a huge whole in my heart that would never be filled. That part of my heart would always be empty because i would never have anyone to fill to fill it. It would be like this because there would be no one that would ever take away the love i have for my sister.

"I shouldn't have left you alone" i say to her dead body now i am the one that is being left alone


	18. Closer Ryelsi

_Hello readers, Here's the next of the drabbles. I hope you like it. This one was requested by an anonymous reviewer.. I hope that that anonymous reader is out there to read this. Enjoy and remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**C**

_**Word Prompt- **__Closer_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Kelsi/Ryan_

_**Other**__- maybe while they're at college Romance_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kelsi and Ryan got a lot closer than they wanted to when they got locked in a closet all night. This was because they had had a huge fall out and their friends had decided to take it upon themselves to get the pair talking again.

The next morning when the pair were let out of the closet their friends found out how close Kelsi and Ryan had actually gotten. They found the pair cuddled up the on the floor of the closet without any clothes. Their friends closed the door wanting to look at their naked bodies.

When Kelsi and Ryan woke they put their clothes back on. Kelsi went over to the door to call out to see if there was anyone there "Katie. Ryne let use out of here"

"The doors open" Katie said to Kelsi

Kelsi opened the door and left the cupboard. Ryne was still trying to recover from what he had seen "Did um you two um work everything out?" he asked

Kelsi blushed and said "Yes"

"Good because i really hope you to would have gone at it in the cupboard if you hadn't worked it out" Katie said

Ryan blushed as well "You didn't see anything did you" Ryan asked

"Just your clothesless bodies" Katie said

Kelsi wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She couldn't believe that Katie and Ryne had seen them like that. Ryan was feeling exactly the same way "We um better get to class" Ryan said as the bell went

"Yeah" Kelsi said. The pair scurried off to their class leaving Ryne and Katie standing there. By lunch it was all over the college campus about what Kelsi and Ryan had done while they had been locked in the closet "At least this isn't High School. Sharpay would have killed you by now" Kelsi said as her and Ryan went and sat outside in the quad area to have their lunch

"I know" Ryan replied. They knew that people knew what they had done and now they didn't really care because they had now made up.


	19. Jewellery Jelsi

_Hello readers, I hope you like this I know I loved writing this. I know I would rather it have been Ryan but it was requested that it be Jason.. Also I am looking for a little help I can't chose which of the prompts I should start Alphabet soup with.. Enjoy and Review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**J**

_**Word Prompt**_**- **_Jewellery_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Jason/Kelsi_

_**Other-**__ Jason asks Kelsi to marry him_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jason took Kelsi's hand and lead her in the living room and put the TV on. After a while of flicking through the channels Jason looked at Kelsi who to him seemed bored and said "You know. I've actually got something for us to watch"

Kelsi looked over to Jason and asked "What is it?"

Jason reached over and grabbed his jacket. He put his hand and went into to it"This" said pulling a CD case from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Kelsi ask looking at

"ah you'll just have to wait and see" Jason said getting up and going over to the DVD player. He returned to the sofa and pressed play. It was a slide show of pictures of them from when they first met all the way up to graduation and some pictures after. At the end of the slide show words came up. It read _Kelsi, You and I hadn't been friends for very long before we started dating but I knew that first day I met you in junior year that we were meant to be together. _Kelsi smiled at that. She remembered that day well. The words continued _The years have gone on and we became have become as close as two people possible can be. When I see you I still see that girl from all those years ago that would hide herself behind all of her music. I wish I had told you years ago how I felt about you. We could have been together even longer than we already have been but I guess that doesn't really make any difference. I guess what I really want to say is that Kelsi I love you and I want to know if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife._

While Kelsi was watching this Jason had gotten down one knee as was holding out a box with a ring "So Kelsi will you do me the honour of marrying me"

A smile broke out on Kelsi's face "Of course I will"


	20. Lunkhead Chaylor

_Hello again readers here's the next of the drabbles for you to read.. I hope you like it because I know I like writing it. Enjoy and review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**L**

_**Word Prompt**_**- **L_unkhead_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Chad/Taylor_

_**Other-**__ Chad forgets his and Taylor's anniversary, how is he going to make it up to her? _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was a warm and Sunny day in Albuquerque Zeke, Troy and I were sitting outside under a large birch tree next to the big lake. I thought it was a totally ordinary day, but boy was I wrong!

"I can't believe you forgot!" Taylor shrieked when she joined me and the others. "I can't believe it!"

"Er. what did I forget?" I didn't forget anything. well at least I don't think I did..

"Oh my god he doesn't even know! Chad, it's our six-month anniversary! You Lunkhead"

"Oh boy." Troy whispered.

"Help me!" I begged from the corner of my mouth so Taylor wouldn't hear me.

"Well," Troy hesitated "er. yesterday we practising for the big game next week, and he, erm, fell over and lost his memory." Troy said trying to make it sound believable, but really failed.

"I what?" I say

"Nice try Troy," Lily said bored. "But you didn't have a practise yesterday and Chad was in detention."

"Oh... damn, tripped down the stairs then?" Troy said

Taylor seemed to ignore him. Luckily for me, Zeke, the only one of us with a brain, quickly thought up an amazingly convincing lie.

"Chad told me he was planning to take you for lunch at that café you like in town when we are next on vacation. He wanted it to be a surprise." Zeke told her

He's joking, tell me he's joking! Me, at a place that's pink? You must be kidding.

"Basketball Practise? What where you thinking?!" I asked Troy as soon as Taylor left.

"Hey, it worked alright." Troy said trying to defend himself.

I turned from Troy and looked at Zeke in disbelief. Madam Mortema's?! I can't believe it! I mean, it's so girly. everything is pink. PINK! Being seen at a place that's pink is way not good for my ego.

"You want me to take her a place that's pink?! Have you lost your mind too?! That place is for girls!" I say

"Yea, well, you're dating a girl. unless you got a lot of explaining to do." Zeke snickered.


	21. Ice Sharpay

_Hello readers here's the next of the drabbles. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the previous drabbles. I hope you enjoy this.. remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Ice _

_**Character/Pairing- **__Sharpay _

_**Other- **__agnsty drabble. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I am the Ice Queen of East High. Evans don't cry so mommy and daddy tell me when I do.

I have heard all the whispers about me behind my back and it hurts

At the end of the day when I'm alone in my room I crumble to pieces. This happens each and every day to me

I know I have Ryan but I can't help but feel like I am all alone in this world

I have learned to hide my feelings deep inside not even Ryan sees the real me. Behind me back they call me unfeeling and detached and some even do it to my face. When I say some I really just mean Chad.

All I want to do is run away from it all and hide.

Inside this cold heart of mine. There is a fear all bottled up

No one knows who I really am as I said before not even my own twin

This Ice Queen has shed million tears.

I loved someone so long ago, Zeke but, he was taken away from me long ago by those stupid basketball playing morons Troy and Chad. Yes I did just call Troy a moron. I don't really like him like he think but I just hate that Montez girl. I think Troy can do better than her so that is really why I always try to break them up.

After losing Zeke to them I was afraid to love another.

Our cat and mouse game has ended. He has moved onto someone else. That stupid annoying blonde in his home economics class

Now, I have nothing to live for. I fell tremendous pain as I watch him walk out that door with her. It is like they are trying to torture me

He said loved me with all of his heart but I guess that was a lie. He thought I felt the same and I did

Instead of saying I love you back to him though all I did was bring to him pain

Ice Queen is what he thinks of me now and I hate it. I guess loving him is the price I have to pay


	22. Baby Troypay

_Hello readers... Wow this a long one this is the longest one i've written so far. I hope you all like it. I can't believe their are only five more to go and i am already thinking about my neck project. Thank you to those that have reviewed the previous chapters. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**B**

_**Word prompt- **__Baby_

_**Character/Pairing-**__ Troy/Shar_

_**Other**__- Romance_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"How about Molly?" Troy asked his girlfriends of nearly two years

"Its kinda traditional, isn't it?" An 8 months pregnant Sharpay asked. She was sitting on the floor of the front room with her laptop in front of her, and several baby names books scattered around

"Well, what about...Jack?" Troy questioned again

"I thought we were having a girl?" Sharpay looked up from the book she was flipping through.

"Ok, fine! What names have you come up with?" Troy said starting to get annoyed

"I'm sorry, its just I want a cool name, that she wont be embarrassed about." Sharpay explained

"well, have you checked that website your mum told you about" Troy said

"Oh, I forgot about that one! I'll go and look at it right now!"

Troy disappeared into the kitchen, then returned moments later with 2 glasses of water. When he returned, he saw her intently scrolling through the website.

"Don't hurt yourself!" he said jokingly, causing her to look at him

Sharpay smiled, "I'll try!" Troy laughed as he gave her the water, "Thanks!" she replied, taking a sip.

"Where do I start!" Sharpay exclaimed as the page quickly loaded. Revealing multiple search boxes and activities.

"What about, the celebrity baby names?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, "They've already been used!"

"Yeah, but maybe it will get us thinking." Troy said thoughtfully.

"True!" Sharpay said as she clicked on the link.

"Some of these are so weird!" Sharpay said

"Like what?" Troy asked, leaning closer to her, and the laptop.

"Well, for starters there's Sailor, Fifi, Bluebell, Poppy, and to top it off Pilot Inspector.."

"hmm" Troy thought out loud. "Maybe that was a bad idea!" he said jokingly

"I know!! I have the perfect name!' Troy said laying his head back on the couch.

"What is it?" Sharpay said with fake enthusiasm.

"Pear!!" Troy said, cracking up at his own joke.

Sharpay grabbed the pillow that was on the sofa next to her and threw it at Troy.

"haha, that's a good one!!" she played back, "Then her middle name could be Tree! she said jokingly

"Its perfect!" Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, lets search the data base.." Sharpay said, turning her attention back to the computer.

"I want our baby to have a meaningful name..." her voice trailed off, following by several mouse clicks

"Well, what do you want her name to mean?" Troy questioned, as he tousled her hair.

"I'm not sure...what do you think?" Sharpay asked

"Well, what's something that we both like..." Troy asked

"I don't know...each other??" she questioned jokingly

"You are too cute!" Troy said, kissing her again

"Yeah, any ways...ummm, music?" she asked turning towards troy

"like music" he said.

"Ok...music..." Sharpay said typing music, the hitting the "search button"

"hmm" Sharpay said

"What came up?" Troy asked leaning in towards the computer again.

"uh, well there's not very many...there's Jam, Jazz, Kaydence, philyra, Tamber, Tambre...that's it" Sharpay said

"Well, do you like any of them?" Troy questioned

"um, Kaydence is pretty" she said looking at him. "hey, can you write it down, then we'll search some other stuff, and then decide on our favourites."

"ok, good idea!" Troy said, getting a spiral notebook, "Kaydence," he repeated, "What's that mean again?"

"it means...'Musical'" Sharpay answered.

Troy wrote it down, then looked back up at Sharpay

"now what do we like?" Sharpay asked again

It was going to be a LONG night Troy thought to himself.

The couple had been searching the data base for about 3 1/2 hours. So far the only names they had found, that they liked were Kaydence, Cameron, Kassidy, Melody and that was it, after 3, almost 4 hours.

"what about, Kennedy?" Sharpay asked Troy

Troy had his head laid back on the couch and was snoring lightly.

"Troy? Troy? TROY!" Sharpay said, turning to face her husband

"WHAT!" Troy asked, jolting his head up.

"I said, what do you think about Kennedy?" Sharpay repeated

"oh, uh, well, I don't really like it."Troy answered truthfully.

Honestly, he was tired of the drill. She would ask if he liked a name, if she agreed, they moved on, but if she liked it anyway s, he had to write it down.

He heard the typing of the keyboard, and slowly closed his eyes...

"Troy"

"what!" Troy said again, jumping from the voice of his wife.

Sharpay giggled. she closed the laptop and laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't say anything..." she said slyly

Troy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he placed one hand on her side, and the other behind his head.

As Sharpay drifted off to sleep, Troy started thinking.

he started thinking, about how different his life would be when the baby got here.

_I cant believe i'm gonna be a dad...its so unrealistic. I mean, I want to have this baby. I don't know how, but you fall in love with something you don't even know. I mean...I don't even know what I mean! I just hope Shar's as excited about this as I am._

he smiled to himself as he looked down. Sharpay was fast asleep on his shoulder. Yawning, Troy laid himself down on the couch, resting his head on the arm rest. Sharpay subconsciously laid herself down onto Troy's chest. Troy loved when they could just veg out on the couch. He put his free hand on her back.

He started drifting off to sleep, when he felt something on his side.

He sat up, trying to not wake up Sharpay, but failed, because Sharpay sat up too.

"oh, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Troy said shyly

"It's ok! did you feel that!" she said excitedly

"um, I felt something, what was it-" Sharpay cut him off

"It was the baby!! She's kicking!" she said

She saw Troy's eyes light up

"Really!! Sharpay" Troy said, letting his tough guy guard down.

Sharpay laughed. "that means she's healthy!"

Troy pulled his wife into a hug while they both sat there. All 4 hands on Sharpay's stomach, waiting for the next kick.

"Do you want to watch something, or anything" Troy asked realizing they were sitting in silence. He didn't like it when it was that quiet.

"no, not really" Sharpay said "this is more fun!" she replied happily.


	23. Without You Shason

_Hello readers, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and remember to review. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**W**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Without You_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Jason and Sharpay_

_**Other**__- Drama and Romance _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She looked upon them, tears forming in her chocolate eyes… She looked at them both, kissing without abandon. And after all, why shouldn't they? It was Valentines day, and she had told him that she didn't love him anymore. Though after she said it, she knew how untrue this was.

She just stood there, looking at them. The way they looked at each other just made her want to cry until she could cry no more, she could vividly remember the dreams of him, of the days when they were still together. Oh, how she wished that life didn't turn out this way, oh how she wished that he knew that she still loved him. But, she couldn't steal his happiness. He no longer loved her, but no matter how much she loved him, she just didn't have the heart to kill his happiness.

A tear slipped down her face. And then, he turned to look at her, and a waterfall burst forth. She couldn't hold it in. There was the man she loved, loved with all her heart, looking at her as if to say "what is she doing here". She couldn't take it any more, she sunk to her knees, and let the tears fall.

"Sharpay? What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…" Sharpay replied, her tears still streaming down her face

"If it was nothing, would you be sat here crying the ocean away?" Jason said.

"No. But really… I'll be fine" Sharpay said

"Sharpay, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong"

"But…" she tried to say, but was interrupted.

"No Buts. Tell me"

"Fine… I-I-I.. I can't say it!"

"Sharpay you can say it. You can trust me"

"Jason.. I, I still…. I still l-l-lo-lo-love… I still love you OKAY?" she finally screamed.

The look in Jason's eyes was the thing that finally broke her. She could see the surprise, and the hurt.. but no longer could she see the love that for so long had filled his eyes when he looked at her.

"Sharpay, Sharpay I'm sorry. But I just don't like you like that anymore, you left me, and what other option had I but to move on? I'm in a perfect relationship now, with the girl I love, and I'm so sorry.. But I can't give her up."

Sharpay began to sob again.

"I'm sorry" Jason said

"So am I" Sharpay replied, fresh tears clouding her voice.

After he left, Sharpay whispered "I love you" to the air of the empty classroom.

Jason could have sworn he felt a part of him break as he left her, to follow his girlfriend. He felt a piece of his heart smash, he felt his soul shatter.

The next morning found Sharpay, eyes open yet blank, lain on the bathroom floor, deep gashes up her arms, and across her face. With the words "Oh How I wish you loved me back" scrawled in blood across the wall.

When Jason found Sharpay he felt himself break.. He began to sob, sob so hard he thought he'd suffocate, he dropped to his knees. That was where Darbus found them. Both covered in gashes, and lain beside each other.


	24. Suicide Watch ZekeKelsi

_Hello readers, I am so sorry for not updating anything for the last for days but life has been totally hectic what with my prom and other things. I hope you like this chapter on writing this it brought a tear to my eye. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**S**

_**Word Prompt**_**-** _Suicide Watch_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Zeke and Kelsi_

_**Other**__- angst, romance, adventure _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was well known about the school that it was on suicide watch after Ryan had committed suicide after jumping from the balcony in his sister's bedroom. This had happened because Sharpay had been involved in a car accident and she did not make it. She had been killed on impact. Ryan felt that he would not be able to survive without Sharpay so he killed himself.

One such person that was being watched very closely to make sure that nothing happened was Kelsi Nielson. She had been very close both of the twins and everyone knew that. They did not want to see Kelsi kill herself either.

Kelsi walked down the hall of East High alone. She hadn't really had any other friends rather than the twins. Kelsi was really missing the twins. There were people whispering a looking over to her as she walked.

When she reached her locker she found Zeke Baylor there. The staff were also keeping a close eye on Zeke as well because he had been so close to Sharpay "Hi" Kelsi said to him

"Hi Kels" Zeke said.

"How come your here?" Kelsi asked him opening her locker and putting in some of her books.

"I just thought that i would come and see if you were alright" Zeke replied

"I'm fine" Kelsi told him as she took some of the other books out of her locker

"You sure" Zeke said

"Yes Zeke" Kelsi said putting the books she had taken from her locker and putting them into her bag

"Ok" Zeke said

"Why don't you get back to your friends?" Kelsi asked as she started to walk down the hall

"You are my friend" Zeke said to her

Kelsi replied "I guess"

"Then i don't think you would mind if i walked you to homeroom then" Zeke suggested

"I guess" Kelsi replied still walking down the hall

As the pair walked down the hall people were still talking about them "I wish they would stop talking about what had happened"

"I know" Zeke said.

"It's just so hard" Kelsi said stopping walking

"I know" Zeke replied

"I just miss him so much" Kelsi said to Zeke. Kelsi really felt like crying but she knew that she had to stay strong

"I miss her as well" Zeke replied. He could see that Kelsi was going to cry so he said "We're not going to homeroom"

Zeke led Kelsi to another room. Once they were alone Zeke wrapped his arm around her and she started to cry "I really miss him" Kelsi told Zeke

"I understand" Zeke told her keeping her arms around her

"And them putting me on Suicide watch really doesn't help" Kelsi said still crying

Zeke kept his arms around Kelsi "Do you want me to take you home?"

Kelsi shook her head

"You sure" Zeke replied

"Yeah i am" Kelsi said pulling away from Zeke

"Ok then lets get off to class" Zeke said to her.

The pair left the room and headed to their first class. They stopped outside of the bathroom. "Why did we stop?" Zeke asked

"I just thought i would make sure people couldn't tell that i had been crying" Kelsi told him

"Ok. I'll wait out here" Zeke said to her

"You don't have to" Kelsi replied looking at Zeke.

"You sure" Zeke said to Kelsi

"Totally" she replied

"Ok" Zeke said. Kelsi watched Zeke walk away before going into the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom.

When Kelsi was in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and. He cheeks were also tear stained. She tipped out the contents of her bag and found the pills she was looking for. Before she started to take them she wrote this note

_I would like to say to everyone that i'm sorry. I have to do this though. I can't take this pain any more. I miss him to much not to be with him. I loved him more than words can say and i need to be with him. That is why i need to do this. _

_Kelsi_

Kelsi folded the note and started to take the pills. One after one. When she reached six the door opened and Zeke walked in. When he got to class he decided that it he shouldn't have left Kelsi alone. He saw what Kelsi was doing and tried to stop her "Kels stop" he said to her trying to her the pill bottle out of her hand

"No Zeke" Kelsi told him tears flowing down her cheeks

"You can't do this Kels" Zeke told her

"Why?" Kelsi asked giving up and letting him take the pill bottle from her

"Because i love you" Zeke told her

"No you love Sharpay" Kelsi said to him

"No it was always you" Zeke replied

"I'm sorry Zeke. I can't" Kelsi said

Zeke pulled her into a one armed hug using his other one to phone for an ambulance. After he had done that he text the gang saying _Kels really needs our help right now_


	25. Petals Troyella

_Hi readers, I'm not really to sure what to say about this one. I didn't really like writing it but then again it was most probably because of the pairing (I am not at all fond of Troyella) but anyway i hope you, the reader enjoys reading this. Especially you Katieeee is a drama queen who gave me the idea for this one. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**P**

_**Word Prompt**_**-**_Petals_

_**Character/Pairing**__- Troy/Gabriella_

_**Other**__- love, romance _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It had been two months since she had taken the teaching position at East High and she seemed to be settling into her new role well, the students utterly adored her! She had been so busy in the first week of becoming head of the science department, Troy had, had a hard time getting her to agree to even go to the apartment buildings ballroom one evening!

Gabriella walked into her suite to find a pink envelope sat on the crème sofa, she picked it up 'Gabi' was all it say son the front, she turned I over and opened it:

_Gabi_

_If you can take five minutes out of your busy schedule to meet me in the ballroom at 7, I have a surprise for you!_

_Love, Wildcat xxx_

Gabriella grinned and glanced at the clock, gasped and ran, as fast as she could down to the ballroom. She composed herself outside before pushing the door slowly open, quietly in the background the music to the Wango was playing. In the centre of the room facing her Troy stood, rose petals at his feet. He beckoned her across toward him. She smiled again and walked to him, he held out his hands she took them.

"Gabi, there's something I need to say and I want you to listen, don't interrupt, it's hard enough as it is!" Gabriella's eyes began to fill with tears, he only kissed them away. "Darling there is something I have been thinking about since, well, Chad and Taylor's wedding really, and I know that I was a complete ass when we first met, but the truth is Gabi, I love you, and I wondered" he let go of her hands pulled something out of his pocket and dipped to his knees.

"Gabi my darling, will you marry me?" Gabriella shrieked, bent down to her knees and kissed him, causing him to fall back, the pair lay there passionately kissing each other, lying in the centre of the ballroom, amongst the rose petals.

"Am I to take your kisses as a yes" Nicolas whispered slightly breathlessly several minutes later, she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Of course" she began to giggle a little out of nervousness, but Troy had other ideas, and he pressed his lips against hers to silence her, it was definite that Troy had planned his proposal ahead, other wise he was certain the security guard on duty at the cameras would be getting far to much entertainment tonight!


End file.
